<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What We Want by Liz_87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571255">What We Want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87'>Liz_87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Casualty (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU version of the Chuffy wedding. Series 31.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As he walked into the staffroom Charlie could see instantly by her body language that Duffy was still agitated. He sighed, he'd never meant to upset her. Everything he'd done had been with the very best of intentions, he'd wanted to show her just how much she meant to him, had always meant to him. He wanted to give her the world, she more than deserved it, but he should have known she'd never let him.</p><p>Hearing a sigh from behind her Duffy briefly closed her eyes, leaning her hands on the countertop. Even if he hadn't made a sound she would have known it was him, her body detecting his nearness and instantly reacting to it. She knew why he'd come to find her, he wanted to make amends. Deep down she understood that he hadn't meant to upset her, he'd just gotten carried away, but Louise's blunt remarks in retaliation to her less than enthusiastic response to finding Noel and Max parading around the staffroom in wedding dresses had been the final straw. </p><p>"I've cancelled the hotel and spa resort..." Charlie began.</p><p>Duffy slowly turned around and lent back against the worktop, her head down, eyes fixed on the floor. "Thank you." She whispered, her eyes briefly flickering up to meet his.</p><p>Charlie moved to stand next to Duffy, his posture mirroring hers. He inched his hand slowly along the worktop til his fingertips brushed against the side of her hand that was resting beside her. Without a word being spoken their fingers entwined, Charlie's eyes being drawn to the way the lights made Duffy's engagement ring sparkle.</p><p>"The last thing I wanted was for you to feel uncomfortable. I just... I wanted it to be special. For you." He explained.</p><p>Duffy smiled. "I know but it doesn't have to be a big and grand occasion to be special Charlie." She countered.</p><p>"I've waited so long to be able to call you my wife. I guess I got a little carried away." He blushed.</p><p>Duffy looked up and met Charlie's gaze, reaching up with her free hand to caress his cheek with her fingertips. "I'm sure we'll come up with something that we're both happy with." She reassured him before pressing her lips gently against his.</p><p>As they parted Charlie rested his forehead against hers. "Well, I did have a possible idea..." He remarked.</p><p>Duffy pulled back slightly, a cautious look in her eye, but before she had a chance to reply he continued.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that!" He complained petulantly. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier, about doing something just for us and then it suddenly occured to me. Neither of us is working tomorrow so why don't we simply elope and tell the others after it's done? No fuss, just you, me and the official." </p><p>Duffy's eyes widened as she processed the idea. "There needs to be two witnesses for it to be legal." She mumbled distractedly before shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm even considering this!" She giggled. </p><p>"I think we've waited more than long enough so let's just do it." Charlie encouraged.</p><p>"You are a bad man, Charlie, a very bad man!" Duffy chided with a grin, poking him in the chest as she spoke.</p><p>"And you wouldn't have me any other way!" Charlie joked.</p><p>Duffy's grin widened, confirming Charlie's assertion.</p><p>"So is that a yes then?" He pressed.</p><p>"Are you sure we can just turn up and get married? Just like that?" She asked.</p><p>"I called the registry office earlier and they've had a cancellation so I booked us in. It's at 11.05."</p><p>"You booked us in already? You just presumed I'd agree?" She stepped back and glared at him, her arms folded across her chest.</p><p>"I didn't want to lose the slot and have you end up disappointed." He attempted to explain.</p><p>Duffy's glare softened slightly but Charlie continued to squirm under the firey look that remained in his fiancée's eyes. He was convinced that she knew full well the effect that glare had on him, she had an unfair advantage, one look from those gorgeous green eyes and he was instantly under her spell.</p><p>The sound of Duffy lightly clearing her throat brought Charlie back to reality. He looked sheepishly at her raised eyebrow and inquisitive look. "I can always call them up and cancel it. If that's what you want?" He added hastily.</p><p>Duffy mulled the idea over briefly in her mind. She had meant it when she'd said earlier that she didn't want to postpone and ultimately she knew deep down that she still felt the same way. She also knew that Charlie was only trying to make her happy. She couldn't really stay mad at him for that. Unfolding her arms she reached out to take hold of his hand once more. "Let's do it!" She giggled, squeezing his fingers with her own.</p><p>"Ah Duffy there you are, I've been looking everywhere!" Louise blurted out as she suddenly burst into the staffroom. Seeing the two of them together she realised she'd clearly interrupted something. "Oh, erm, sorry, I'll come back later." She uttered as she hastened back towards the door.</p><p>"No, it's OK. There's things I should be getting on with anyway." Charlie reassured Louise and then leaned forwards to lightly kiss Duffy. "We'll continue this conversation at home." He whispered conspiratorially in her ear before leaving the two women alone in the staffroom and closing the door behind him.</p><p>Louise stared awkwardly at her feet. Now she was in front of Duffy she wasn't sure how to put into words what she wanted to say. Saying that she was sorry she'd let her big mouth run away with her seemed not enough given the kindness and support the older woman had shown her in the year since they'd first met but she wasn't sure what else she could really say. Taking a deep breath she looked up.</p><p>"I really am sorry. What I said earlier was stupid. I didn't mean anything by it."</p><p>Duffy sighed. She knew that Louise hadn't meant any malice with her comments but it had opened up old wounds and insecurities that Duffy had hoped were well buried by now but it seemed not.</p><p>"Is that really what you all think of me? That this is just yet another trip round the wedding block for me?" There was no anger in her tone, that had evaporated pretty quickly after she had blown up at Charlie about the dress, now there was just hurt and sadness.</p><p>"Of course not!" Louise answered quickly before pausing to consider her answer more fully. "Its just that, well, we don't really know what to think honestly. I mean it's obvious that you two really love each other but you've known each other for so long and yet all this is only happening now. It doesn't make sense..." She shrugged.</p><p>"Unless..." Duffy prompted as she refolded her arms and raised an eyebrow, a challenging glare lighting up her eyes.</p><p>"Unless, well, you know..." Louise stammered. </p><p>"No I don't know, enlighten me." Duffy retorted.</p><p>"Well, you've got three failed marriages between you. Maybe there's reasons for that." Louise replied evasively.</p><p>"Exactly what kind of reasons are you implying?" </p><p>"That you and Charlie were a lot more than just friends. It went a lot deeper than that didn't it? In fact, that's why you came back isn't it? To be with Charlie."</p><p>Duffy opened her mouth to reply, the words of her denial already on the tip of her tongue, well practised as she was in the art of covering her feelings, she'd had many years to perfect it afterall. But this time she stopped herself, the words dying on her lips before they could be spoken. She closed her mouth, unsure of what to say instead.</p><p>Sensing the older woman's hesitation Louise smiled. "I'm right aren't I?"</p><p>Duffy sighed. "Its much more complicated than you could even begin to imagine Louise. So many years of regrets, of what ifs and could have beens."</p><p>Louise winced at the raw pain evident in Duffy's tone. "I've done it again haven't I?" She replied regretfully, chewing at her bottom lip and shifting awkwardly.</p><p>Duffy took a moment to compose herself before speaking once more. "You have. Your heart's in the right place most of the time Louise. You just need to remember to engage your brain before opening your mouth."</p><p>Louise was about to apologise once more but stopped when Duffy placed her hand on her shoulder. </p><p>"You'll go a long way if you just remember to think." Her face brightened as she added. "Now I'm going to go extract Charlie from whatever paperwork he ran away to hide himself under. I hope the rest of your shift goes well and I'll see you in a couple of days."</p><p>Louise watched Duffy leave the staffroom, something about the look on Duffy's face making Louise incredibly curious. She had the distinct feeling that something was afoot, she'd felt it when she'd first come in and she felt it again now. She knew she could just wait and see but going to find Robyn and interrogate her for any details she may know seemed like a much better plan!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josh looked at his watch once again. 10.45. He was sure that Charlie had said they'd meet him by the fountain at 10.20am. It wasn't like Charlie to be late. Duffy certainly but not Charlie. He'd been mildly surprised when he'd received the call the previous evening inviting him to join them for an early lunch the following day. Usually when the three of them met up it was in the evening down the pub. Going for lunch with them was a little more awkward, it made him feel very much like the third wheel. Though if he was entirely honest he'd always felt a little like that around them, not because of anything they'd consciously done, not at all, it's just that you'd have to be blind, deaf and stupid not to realise how obviously into each other the pair of them were and had been for years.</p><p>He took another look up the street to see if he could spot them in the crowd that was milling around. It was surprisingly busy given how cold it was. Josh noticed a young man with a familar looking face appear in the crowd and head towards the fountain, lighting up a cigarette as he did so. It took Josh a few moments to place why he recognised the young man, suddenly seeing glimmers of the teenaged boy he'd last seen roughly fifteen years previously.</p><p>"Peter? Long time, no see! How are you?" He asked.</p><p>Peter looked up at the sound of his name being spoken. Realising who was in front of him he smiled.</p><p>"Oh hi Josh. I'm well thanks. You? Mum mentioned you were back in Holby." He held out his hand towards the older man.</p><p>Josh chuckled silently as he shook Peter's hand, remembering the first time the younger man had greeted him like that when he was just a small boy. He'd taken on the mantel of man of the house from an early age.</p><p>"I'm very well, thank you. I hear congratulations are in order. A wife and a daughter. Are you meeting them here?"</p><p>"No, Katie's got a bit of a sniffle so Tanya's kept her at home. I've come into town to meet my mum." Peter explained.</p><p>"I hope she feels better soon. Oh, I thought your mum was joining me and Charlie for lunch today." Josh shrugged. "I must have misunderstood."</p><p>"It was quite the last minute thing, she only called last night to arrange it."</p><p>Josh raised an eyebrow at Peter's reply. He was beginning to get the distinct impression that his long time friends were up to something. Before he had chance to press Peter further, however, Charlie and Duffy appeared from the crowd and crossed to join them, the latter looking quite flustered.</p><p>"Sorry we're late. Blame Duffy, she turfed me out the house so I couldn't see what she's wearing and then took forever to get ready." Charlie explained, eliciting an eye roll in response from his fiancée.</p><p>"Its tradition Charlie!" Duffy countered, frustration colouring her tone.</p><p>"Doesn't mean you had to leave me standing outside in the cold for 45 minutes. Tradition or no tradition that was mean!" He complained.</p><p>"It was your decision to stand in the garden. All I said was that you weren't allowed upstairs or in the hallway until I had my coat on. You could have stayed in the kitchen or lounge." She pointed out.</p><p>Quickly realising that the pair of them were so caught up in their bickering that they had forgotten where they were and that they had company Josh loudly cleared his throat to get their attention.</p><p>"Fun as it is to watch Duffy once again kick the verbal daylights out of you Charlie, I think you owe us an explanation as to what the hell is going on."</p><p>"Um... Well..." Charlie stammered, looking over to Duffy for help but all she did was gesture that it was his idea so he could explain. "We were kind of hoping that the two of you would, um, do us a favour..."</p><p>"What kind of favour?" Josh questioned, becoming increasingly suspicious when Charlie didn't continue.</p><p>Charlie glanced at Peter but the younger man was too busy intently studying his mother's face for the slightest reaction.</p><p>"Well, we're in need of two witnesses..." Charlie explained.</p><p>Josh smothered a laugh in reaction as Peter finally broke his silence. </p><p>"Are you being serious? Mum! I thought you weren't getting married until the summer. You've barely just..." He cut the words off abruptly, swiftly changing tact. "Why the rush all of a sudden? What's changed?" </p><p>Duffy sighed. She'd worried that Peter would react this way once he found out the true reason she'd arranged to meet up with him today but when she and Charlie had discussed who they wanted to be their witnesses she had no hesitation in insisting her eldest son be there to see her marry the love of her life. The man she should have married a long time ago. </p><p>"We simply realised that this is what we want Peter. We've waited long enough." She explained, her hand unconsciously slipping into Charlie's as she did so.</p><p>The chime of the nearby church bells made them all jump.</p><p>"We'd best hurry up, the registrar is expecting us there in 5 minutes!" Charlie reminded Duffy.</p><p>Luckily the registry office was only around the corner from the fountain so they made it just in time.</p><p>Walking up to the desk they presented their passports to the receptionist.</p><p>"Charles Fairhead and Lisa Duffin. We're here to get married." Charlie explained.</p><p>The receptionist checked the computer and their ID before handing them back.</p><p>"Ah yes, here you are." She glanced at her watch. "You're cutting it a bit fine. Take a seat, the registrar will be out shortly." She explained, gesturing to some chairs along the side of the wall.</p><p>The quartet barely had time to get themselves comfortable before the registrar appeared. She quickly took them through the formalities before inviting them to come through into the ceremony room.</p><p>"Would it be OK if I just had a quick minute to finish getting ready?" Seeing the registrar nod she continued. "You and Josh go in, I won't be long." She told Charlie.</p><p>"So long as you don't have a sudden change of heart." Charlie joked, though there was a slight edge of tension in his voice.</p><p>Duffy caught his eye and held his gaze for a moment. "I would never do that." She whispered, leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss.</p><p>Satisfied by her answer Charlie and Josh followed the registrar through the door and closed it behind them.</p><p>Peter watched as Duffy quickly checked her hair and make up. He chewed his lip awkwardly.</p><p>"Mum..." He began hesitantly.</p><p>Duffy tilted her head to look at Peter. "Mmm hmm?" She smiled at him as she finished reapplying her lipstick.</p><p>"Are you sure about this? Don't you think you might be rushing things?"</p><p>Duffy couldn't help but giggle. "I've known Charlie for over 30 years. I'd hardly call that rushing things!"</p><p>"You know what I mean. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Not again."</p><p>Turning to face him fully Duffy drew her son into a hug before pulling back to catch his gaze. "I know you've watched me get hurt more times than I'd like but this is Charlie. We both know he'd never hurt me. I love him and he loves me. This is what we both want. I need you to be OK with this. I can't go through with it knowing you're unhappy." She explained.</p><p>Peter smiled at the way his mother's eyes lit up as she spoke. Other than when she was with him, his daughter or his brothers the only time he'd seen her eyes so alive was when she was with Charlie. Despite still having a few lingering reservations about his mother's impulsive nature he didn't have the heart to put a stop to proceedings. She was right, Charlie would never hurt her, it was clear to see how much he adored her.</p><p>"If you're happy then I'm happy mum." He told her.</p><p>"Thank you. Now we best not keep them waiting any longer." Duffy replied as she unbuttoned and removed her coat, placing it on the chair. She turned back to Peter, nervously smoothing down her clothes. "Do I look OK?" She asked.</p><p>"You look beautiful." Peter replied, placing a kiss on her cheek before offering her his arm to link hers through.</p><p>Josh chuckled as he watched Charlie not so subtly glance over at the door for the third time since they'd entered the room barely a minute or so earlier.</p><p>"So why the shotgun wedding mate? You've not got her pregnant have you?" Josh joked.</p><p>"Oh ha ha!" Charlie replied sarcastically before he once more looked over towards the door, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"You're actually really nervous aren't you?" Josh asked, his tone instantly softening. When Charlie didn't offer a reply he continued. "Your neck. You only rub your neck like that when you're stressed or nervous about something." </p><p>"Or when I've got a sore neck." Charlie countered. </p><p>"How on earth did you manage that?" Josh queried. </p><p>"The sofa isn't exactly the most comfortable place to sleep." Charlie explained. </p><p>"You slept on the sofa last night? What did you do to upset her?" </p><p>"Well... I... Um..." Charlie mumbled awkwardly. He glanced up to meet Josh's expectant look. "Oh alright. She said we weren't allowed to have sex last night and I tried to change her mind. She got cross and told me I had to sleep downstairs if I couldn't keep my hands to myself." He glared as Josh burst out laughing. </p><p>"You couldn't manage one night's abstinence? Seriously, how the hell have you two not self combusted over the years?" </p><p>"Well, it's a bit different now she's within arm's reach every night." Charlie shrugged. Hearing the door begin to open behind them he added "Not a word!" in a whisper. </p><p>Josh chuckled before miming zipping his mouth shut on seeing Charlie's glare. He patted his friend's shoulder encouragingly. </p><p>Charlie took a deep breath and focused his gaze on the wall in front of him. The temptation to sneak a glance behind him at his bride was almost too much. Suddenly an anxious thought hit him and he quickly rummaged in his trouser pocket, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled out the two rings they'd bought at the same time he'd chosen her engagement ring. He handed them to Josh before nodding to the registrar that he was ready to begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Duffy took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, nerves suddenly overtaking her as she stepped into the room. She looked down as she felt her son reassuringly squeeze her hand that rested on his arm. She knew she had no reason to be nervous, she was marrying her one true love, the man she'd be destined to be with ever since they'd collided in the hospital carpark all those years ago, causing her to spill her drink down the front of his shirt. It hadn't been the ideal introduction to her new boss on her first day in the department but in a funny way it summed them up perfectly, setting the tone for the never quite conventional relationship they'd shared ever since.</p><p>Looking up once more she nodded to Peter that she was ready and they slowly made their way to the front of the room where Charlie stood waiting for her. Once there Peter slid his arm free and gently placed his mother's hands into Charlie's. He then gave her shoulders a final reassuring squeeze before stepping back.</p><p>As he held her hands in his Charlie took a moment to gaze at his bride. She looked stunning. Her dress was fairly simple - white satin with a colourful beaded pattern that ran along the neckline and hem which skimmed just above her knees. The fabric of the dress caressed her curves, something Charlie looked forward to doing himself later, and the neckline offered the merest tantalising glimpse of her cleavage, just enough to hint at the naughtiness that lay beneath whilst still maintaining an air of classiness. The perfect combination.</p><p>"You're beautiful." He whispered, awestruck.</p><p>Charlie smiled as Duffy's eyes flickered down to their joined hands and a blush crept up her cheeks in response to his words. It didn't matter how much he told her, she'd never been able to accept a compliment. It was one of her most frustrating, yet endearing, characteristics. </p><p>Josh smiled broadly as he watched his two best friends. He had started to think he would never see this day! Though decades as a paramedic had somewhat hardened his emotions out of necessity he couldn't help but choke up as he listened to them pledge their love and commitment to each other. It was a relief to see them finally admit out loud what everyone else had known for years!</p><p>"You may now kiss the bride." The registrar announced as she concluded the service.</p><p>After several moments Josh couldn't help but chuckle. "Put her down mate!" He teased, spotting Peter staring awkwardly at his shoes as neither of them showed any sign of coming up for air in the near future.</p><p>"Jealousy isn't a good look Josh!" Charlie jibed back as he broke the kiss and stroked his wife's cheek, his gaze never once leaving hers. "What do you fancy doing now Mrs Fairhead?" His face nearly split in half grinning at his words.</p><p>"Well, we did promise those two lunch." She smiled, indicating Peter and Josh.</p><p>A short while later they were sat in a local pub with their drinks whilst they waited for their food to arrive.</p><p>"To the bride and groom." Josh toasted, raising his glass. "I never thought I'd see the day!" He joked as the quartet clinked glasses.</p><p>"It was worth the wait though." Charlie smiled, kissing Duffy's cheek.</p><p>The conversation lulled slightly as their food arrived and they tucked in.</p><p>"My brothers are gunna kill me when they find out." Peter chuckled a while later.</p><p>"It's OK, they already know." Duffy replied offhandly.</p><p>"What?! You told them before me?" Peter gasped.</p><p>"Well they already knew we were planning to get married, I just mentioned that we'd decided to bring the date forward a little." She explained. "They're flying over next week so we can all celebrate together."</p><p>"I can't believe you told them first!" Peter grumbled.</p><p>"Only because they wouldn't be able to be here for the ceremony." Duffy pointed out.</p><p>"If it helps Louis doesn't know yet." Charlie added.</p><p>"He doesn't?" Duffy broke in. "You said you were going to call him after you spoke to Josh."</p><p>"He didn't pick up." Charlie sighed.</p><p>"He was probably just busy, I'm sure he'll be thrilled when he finds out." Josh replied hastily, saddened by the look in his friend's eyes.</p><p>"Hmm." Charlie frowned.</p><p>There was an awkward silence for a few moments until Peter held out his hand towards Charlie. "I feel like I should, I don't know, formally welcome you to the family or something..." He shrugged.</p><p>Duffy and Josh chuckled as they watched the two men shake hands, the way he acted sometimes you'd think Peter was Duffy's father rather than her eldest son - he was certainly very protective of her!</p><p>After taking another couple of sips of his pint Peter glanced back over at his mum and new stepfather. "So, um, what should I call you now? Coz calling you Uncle Charlie seems a bit weird now you're married to my mum..."</p><p>"Um, you could just call me Charlie." Charlie shrugged, chuckling.</p><p>Duffy smiled, glad that Peter seemed to be OK with the change in her relationship with Charlie. He'd been the one out of her three sons that she'd been most concerned about how he'd react. He wasn't very trusting when it came to the men in her life but hopefully the fact that Peter had known Charlie since he was a baby helped.</p><p>The rest of the meal passed with comfortable, light conversation. The time came to pay the bill and Josh waved away Charlie's move to get out his wallet.</p><p>"This meal is on me. Seeing as how you didn't give me enough notice to get you an actual wedding present this'll have to do!" Josh teased.</p><p>"Thanks Josh, that's very kind of you." Duffy smiled.</p><p>Once the meal was paid for the group headed back out into the chilly February afternoon where they bid their goodbyes to each other.</p><p>As they were walking back to the car Charlie wrapped his arms around his wife. "Let's head home, I have a threshold to carry you over Mrs Fairhead!" He grinned.</p><p>"Lead the way!" She giggled, shaking her head indulgently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>